In conventional computer systems, when a device (e.g., plug and play device) is discovered by the operating system, the operating system (e.g., a plug and play manager) automatically attempts device installation without user intervention. If the operating system provides default support for the device, or there is already a matching third-party driver for the device present on the computer system, the device will be automatically installed and immediately available to the user(s) of the computer system.
There are many scenarios with conventional computer system(s) where the large number and wide variety of devices, as well as the ease of installation that operating systems provide, is a liability to the administrators of those computer systems. Device installation has been very successful at making any device that can be supported by the computer system work when discovered, at the expense of not providing adequate support for system administrators to control that experience.
This mechanism effectively allows any user with physical access to the computer system to plug in a wide range of hardware devices and access them without requiring special administrative privileges. However, in many scenarios, this behavior can be undesirable.